Witches, Wizards and Magic?
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Yesterday, Rosalie (Red) was a quirky kid living her daily life here in America. Today... She's the long unknown sibling to The Boy Who Lived. Between discovering the World of Magic, Keeping an eye on her Brother and his friends. And trying to solve the mystery that is her Potions Professor. Hogwarts is going to be an interesting ride!
1. The Truth Origins

_**Witches, Wizards and Magic?**_

(A Harry Potter Fanfiction)

By

 _Fantasy Writer_

Somehow I always knew that I was different from my family.

I just didn't know _how_ much, until the day I turned eleven. Oh! Forgive me, we haven't been introduced?

My name is Rosalie (Red) Young. And apparently I'm a Witch…

Yeah you heard me right, _a Witch_. Sure I've had my suspicions. I mean _how_ many times does the place have to shake like a freight train with picture frames cracking and falling off the wall every time I got angry/scared. Then there's the fact that animals of all kinds seem to find and follow me everywhere I go like I'm Snow White or something.

So it wasn't a big surprise at first that on my birthday, August 9th.

A short-haired gray tabby cat came through my window (despite the incipit heat) and pounced on my bed just when I awoke with a letter in its mouth. As I sat up and stretched it came closer and dropped the sealed envelope in my lap before _backing up_ and sitting _respectfully_ on the edge, _waiting?_

Curiously I looked down and read:

 _ **To: Rosalie (Red) Severus Young**_

 _ **Miss Molly's Bed and Breakfast INN**_

 _ **Room: 5B**_

 _ **Allagash, Maine**_

 _ **USA**_

Flipping it over on the back I saw what appeared to be a coat of arms symbol of the olden days back in Europe. 

But why would someone over there be writing to me?

All of my family are American, have been since the nineteenth century when they immigrated from Italy. And none of their cliental was from there as far as they knew.

 _So where did this come from?_

Upon closer examination underneath the strange animal symbols I was able to decipher one word amongst the blotted ink:  "Hogwarts" …

Suddenly I couldn't wait any longer, and I ripped open the envelope to find:

 _ **"Dear Miss Young**_

 _ **We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"**_

"Mom!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed and yank open the door, running down the hall with the mysterious cat at my heels.

"What is it Darling?"

She asked coming round to the front desk. Ever since Dad died when I was nine, Mom and I lived in an empty apartment at her work. Which made since sense it was now just the two of us to support.

In response to her question I wordlessly handed her the letter. Watching her eyes grow wide as she read muttering

"It's time already? So… soon?"

"Mom?" I questioned.

With a huge sigh Mom looked at me and said "Red come sit down beside me baby. There's something we need to talk about…

This is something we should have brought up a while ago but then your father got so sick…"

Taking my hand and leading me over to the lounging sofa.

"What is it Mom? What's this all about?"

My mother just wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, rocking back and forth for a minute before saying "Red… _Rosalie_ I hope you know how much your Dad loved you and I love you still.

 _That doesn't change._

But believe it or not there was an actual time when _we_ (Your Dad and I) thought having a family wasn't possible.

We couldn't have children of our own so we began considering adoption.

Then one night about early July there was a knock on the door from Mrs. Victoria Evans and her young teenage daughter, Lily Evans. They had traveled a long way from Great Britain to meet _us_ in hopes that we would consider taking and raising Lily's _unborn child_ …"

I could only stare directly at the fireplace as I took this all in and let it register as "Mom" continued:

"Naturally we were astonished: How _could_ they have known? We had just _barely_ started the process of signing up with an agency.

(Who had already stated the wait list would be over two years long.)

Still, we were not about to reject this seemingly fortunate miracle that practically fallen into our laps. So we took a chance and it turned out to be _the best_ decision of our lives" said Mom, kissing my forehead lightly.

"During that month we got to really know the Evans.

Lily was very mature for her age of 15.  
She was very kind and caring and according to her mother, a brilliant student at her school despite her pregnancy.

She also had an older sister, Petunia who had recently gotten married.

Sadly, there was some hard or _bad_ feelings between them so neither Lily nor her parents thought it would be good for Petunia and her husband to take the baby.

Lilly made it very clear to us:

" _T_ _hat she wanted you to have the best chance at life possible, it just couldn't be with her."_

The only thing she requested during her time with us was an open that we'd still have contact with her. From sending Birthday/Christmas cards to pictures and letters. And more importantly records of medical family history.

(In case you got really sick. We'd know what it was and what was causing the problem.)

Oh Boy, were we grateful to learn that when she broke the news of an important detail of your parentage:

Both of your biological parents had _magic!_

At first we thought she was joking but to prove herself, Lily pulled out her wand and our tea set _served itself right in front of us_!  
Of course we later learned that she'd received a warning for doing magic outside of her school.

The term they used was "Muggle" meaning ordinary people who can't do spells.

Having seen what, we did and getting over the shock. We asked how come they chose us and not some other _wizarding_ couple.

Lily just smiled and said that she knew we were good people and had faith from the time she spent watching us. (Thanks to her powers)

and her mother Victoria, also helped ease us into it.

As she was a muggle herself along with her husband and eldest child. So there was a chance that you wouldn't have magic either, but if so Lilly could talk us through on what to do."

"Did she ever bring up my father?"

I couldn't help asking. Curious to know about the man or _boy_ (as was proving to be the case.) who helped create me.

"When the subject of your birth father came up during one of our discussions. Lilly stated that she'd had a major falling out with him a few months prior over the path his life was taking, thus he didn't know about you.

Which is very unfortunate for him, cause he missed out _big time…"_ Said Mom, tapping my nose affectionately trying to comfort me.

"Please continue, I need to know more"

"Very well…

Finally, after almost four weeks of waiting, learning and preparing. Your father and I received a phone call one late afternoon just after 4:30 that Lily was on her way to the hospital in Boston.

You were born at 2:43 in the morning.

I remember the first time I held you in my arms and your tiny pink hand curled tightly around your Dad's finger… It was like our _greatest_ dream had become a _reality._ It didn't matter if you were a witch. _You were ours!_ And you always will be…

Lilly and her mother returned to Britain shortly after leaving the hospital. Her school was going to start up again very soon.

None the less, we kept contact.

Especially during the first several months when your budding magic made itself known.

From your mobile hanging above your crib spinning on its own to your favorite pacifier or toy flying across the room into your hand or mouth."

"Sounds like I was a hurricane."

"No baby, just… _very_ surprising at times and it mellowed somewhat as you grew up."

I sighed then a question came to mind. "Are we still involved with Lily? Is that why I got this school acceptance letter from England, I'm guessing? Is she a teacher there?"

As I studied mom's face it looked like she was about to cry and she got that lump in her throat she always got when she's upset. This was bad… 

It took a minute for mom to calm herself before she answered me.

"No honey, Lily died when you were six." It was my turn for my eyes to widen in shock.

"What? How?"

"She and her husband (who wasn't your father) was murdered in their home on Halloween by an evil wizard. Leaving your baby brother an orphan.

Mom gave me a watery smile. "Lily continued to keep contact, mostly through letters all the way up until her death.

What we later came to learn was that Lily had sacrificed her life to save your brother, Harry. Creating a very powerful form of magical protection that extended to you as well, her first born.

It… restarted your timeline, turning you back into a toddler. But this time we knew more or less what to expect raising you."

There was silence for a moment then I asked,

"If Lily had died then how _did_ you find out what happened to her or me if I changed right in front of you?"

"We didn't get answers until the night after when this elderly man with a long white beard and hair to match appeared on our doorstep dressed in wizarding robes.

He wore half-moon glasses and held his wand out saying

"Good evening, sorry for the intrusion. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am looking for a _blood_ relative of a Mrs. Lily Potter. My… _sources_ led me here."

At first we didn't know what to tell him the name didn't sound familiar then I remembered that "Potter" was Lily's married name.

So we asked him in, introducing ourselves.

"Do you mean a Miss Lily Evans? Because she married a man called "James Potter"? wanting to make sure we had the right woman.

The old man, Dumbledore smiled sadly "Yes, that's her. Are you her cousins?"

"No, um…she's the birth mother of our daughter, Rosalie."

That seemed to shock the poor man. "That's…that's impossible. If she'd have been pregnant she would've… May I see the child?"

It was at that precise moment that guests started pouring in through the door at the inn. So while your dad helped Paul, our manager on the phone. I showed Dumbledore the nursery and the crib where you were sleeping.

All he could do was gaze thoughtfully at your form before stating you were nearly an exact replica of Lily.

"When I told him your full name you could almost see a look of realization and a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

(At the time of your christening we thought it would be nice to continue the birth family's tradition of naming children after flowers, once your dark red hair came in it seemed almost natural to call you "Red". Then since Lily would mutter the supposed name "Severus" often. We thought it suited that very mysterious magical part of your nature.)

Once back out in the living room and your dad was off the phone.

Dumbledore asked a series of questions, like: "How long have we had you?" So we showed him a copy of the adoption papers.

When he read the date on there he seemed to piece it together, concluding what must have happened before telling us the news of the Potter's fate." 

"So… What you're saying is that _this_ … Professor Dumbledore sent me the letter? _Why?_ "

Mom was busy between heaving enough sighs to blow up an inner tube and gritting her teeth in apparent anger as the memory resurfaced.

"After he finished, _Dumbledore_ started to press that under the circumstances we would give up our rights to you. So you'd be raised with your brother at _Petunia's_ house in England

(As she was the last known living biological family member.) Where you'd both be (safe?) due to the "blood wards" that surround the property.

Naturally, your father and I refused to abandon you to _her_ _care_ if Lily words were anything to go by.

But the more we refused, the more _he_ kept insisting saying it was the best place for you to be right now with the "Dark Lord" gone. Finally, after several minutes of back and forth your Dad and I put our foot down: _You were not going anywhere!_

Especially to live with _her_ ,

Lily _chose_ us over her own sister for a _reason_ and _according_ to the letters Lily had sent:

Their relationship hadn't changed much over the years. If anything, it got worse. Petunia hadn't even known her younger sister had been pregnant the first time, she still doesn't.

In fact, only four people knew at all besides the doctors: The school Nurse, her Mother and Us.

Like I said earlier, Lily was a brilliant little witch and she used her powers to conceal it making herself appear normal.

So the chances of this supposedly vanquished "Dark Lord" knowing of your existence where next to none...

Furthermore, could Dumbledore live with the fact that he'd torn a child away from its loving _parents._

Because that's exactly _who_ we were: _Your_ parents, something _Lily_ had made very clear every time she held you while in her hospital bed.

It was _us_ who you called "Mom" and "Dad".

Not Lily and _definitely_ not James.

But if he absolutely insisted on lessons to help you control your magic when you were old enough. Then you would go to this _"Hogwarts"_ School where your brother would attend so you could learn.

Make no mistake though, this will always be your home and this is where you'll be returning every Summer?"

"Every Summer?" I asked,

"Hogwarts is a boarding school and Dumbledore said that a teacher would travel with you back and forth by way of magic.

So we don't have to worry about the cost of airlines."

I looked up at my Mom. "Is this a Joke?"

"Your mother is certainly not joking Miss Young…" a new voice rang out causing us to jump in surprise. Where the mysterious cat from this morning had been,

Now a stern sixty-year-old witch stood!


	2. The Adventure Begins

**A Big Thank You to all who've Favorited, Followed and Reviewed**

 ** _To: Nickhedges5900,_ I hope you'll find this chapter just as interesting as the first.  
 _  
To Esrelda Snape,_ Hoping you'll find this "More" a worthy update.**

She was dressed in green robes with a black pointy hat atop her head complementing her half-moon spectacles.

"Good Morning, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Mom then got up from the couch walking over to her. "The pleasure is all mine, I am Regina Young and this is my daughter Rosalie"

she greeted as they shook hands, then it was my turn. "Would you care for a glass of Ice tea?"

Mom offered trying to be hospitable. "Yes, thank you it is unbearably hot." Said McGonagall, desperately trying to fan herself.

Once seated in a chair she sipped the cool liquid, relishing the relief it brought."I" "- am use to a slightly cooler climate," she panted before clearing her throat.

"I must admit that I was surprised when Dumbledore asked me to come to the states and extend an invitation to our school.

But after everything I just heard, it makes sense now.

You know Lily was one of my most talented students and I was proud to have her in my house.

I am your transfiguration teacher as well the head of Gryffindor, which is one of four houses you could be sorted in upon your arrival."

The more this Professor went on about the school, the more excited I got and suddenly going to school in a different country didn't seem so bad.

The only downside was that I'd be far away from Mom…

Finally, after a very heartfelt tearful goodbye with Mom and a promise of weekly contact: Be it letters or phone, the big day arrived.

 _During the week prior Professor McGonagall had taken me shopping for school supplies at a place called "Diagon Alley" located in London._

How we got there was really weird.

McGonagall told me to grasp her arm. The second I did, we both were whisked away in a blink of an eye. She called it "Apparition."

Once my stomach settled, she took me to was Gringott's Bank (where Lilly had previously set up a trust fund in my name, just in case something happened.)

Then from there we went to "Olivander's" where I got my wand: twelve inches, Cherrywood, Unicorn hair.

I was beyond blown away from the sights I saw just by walking down the street.

Though I don't remember much of what else after I was brought to the most outrageously fantastic bookstore I'd ever seen, "Flourish and Blotts"!

That place was Heaven for a fictional bookworm such as I.

Leaving there was extremely hard but I managed, barely. With the hope that I'd always be able to return another day.

So now it was off to "Hogwarts," curious name for a British school.

Professor McGonagall had arrived promptly at Nine to escort me to Kings Cross Station where I would be boarding the _Hogwarts' Express_.

A train that would take me and the other students to the school. After making sure I entered through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ .

She vanished saying that she'd see me later among my fellow classmates for the "sorting."

So here I am, with a train compartment all to myself. Flipping through the pages of a book called " _Care of Magical Creatures._ "

A subject I've been told that I won't have to take until my third year. But I'm interested anyway, in the similarity and differences between supernatural and non.

On the fourth turn I'm interrupted by the polite knocking against the windowed door to the compartment.

Standing up from my seat, I walked over and opened it to find a small scrawny boy with short messy jet black hair and taped glasses covering his face.

"So sorry to bother you but do you mind if I-" Catching on, I replied "Sure, sure, come on in. Do you need help with your suit cases?"

noticing the piled trolley behind him with a caged white owl on top.

"Thank you," he answered, a little out of breath from pushing the heavy thing.

Soon enough between the two of us, we were able to wheel it in and unload before returning it.

Just in time to for as we re-boarded the train the whistle sounded, announcing our departure. Finding our compartment, we took our seats.

Each took a booth on the opposite side with their belongings. "Thanks again," he breathed, softly stroking his owl from its cage.

"You're welcome, what's her name?" I replied, trying to make conversation. "Her name is Hedwig, and I'm Harry…Harry Potter" Ahh! So _this_ is my brother!

Not bad looking, though he does favor his father, at least from the photo Lily had sent.

(Upon recovering the truth, Mom had brought out all of Lily's memorabilia.) "I'm… Rosalie Young" extending my hand to shake which he took repeating the gesture.

"I'm surprised you're taking this so well… everyone else I've recently met all but just jump up and down with excitement"

I smiled at him slightly. "Well, I may have heard of your famousness. But I had other things on my mind.

See I'm still pretty… _new_ to the wizarding world. Having been brought up by Muggles in another country. In case you can't tell by my words and accent."

"I was raised by Muggles too!" He stated excitedly, "Which country are you from?"

"America, but I was adopted at birth…"

"So you're not a Muggleborn?"

"No, Harry I'm not… but anyway, the tale of your lightning scar is not the reason I know of you."

He raised an eyebrow, partly revealing the end of it hidden under his bangs. "It isn't?"

"No Lily had more than one child…and I was given up due to hard times." Telling him enough of the truth, without it being the _full_ truth.

I would eventually tell him the rest.

 _Once_ , I discovered who my birth father was and got some much needed answers.

Harry blinked repeatedly clearly not expecting _that!_ "YOU'RE _my_ SISTER!"

Immediately not wanting him to broadcast the whole situation I said, "Shh! Yes, though the couple who adopted me are the _only_ parents I've known.

They love me and I love them." Harry sighed, "You are so lucky, I got stuck with the _Dursley's_ after Mum and Dad died.

Maybe if they had discovered your adoption records we could've been placed together at your "parents."

I bit my lip, the truth is that last night when mom came in.

She admitted to offering to take Harry and raise him as her own before sending us both off to Hogwarts but Dumbledore wouldn't of hear it stating

"The boy is where he belongs due to the circumstances. But I will leave his sister where she is, for all the reasons you described.

Just know that should it ever get dangerous: _I will_ place her with her blood relatives."

Boy was I going to rue that day, should it ever arise!

Thankfully we were saved from further awkward conversation by the presence of a certain red headed boy.

He introduced himself as "Ron Weasley", sadly he too couldn't find room. This year's students must really be packed.

While he oohed and awed over Harry's scar, I tuned them out. Focusing on the scenery that we passed looking out the window.

First lengthy time out of America, I was enjoying seeing the bits of English Countryside.

That it until the snack trolley came through and my brother ordered some of everything. While the boys chowed down on Berny Bott's Every Flavor Beans,

I was the only one to not have their Chocolate Frog escape by biting off its legs.

Boy was that good! Sweet enough that it wasn't too bitter, but not overly sweet either.

The trivia card on the back was of some man named "Nicolaus Flammel" a genius and maker of "The Sorcerer's Stone."

As I was reading more about him we were interrupted yet again, this time by young dirty blond haired girl, dressed in wizarding robes.

Helping a boy search for their lost pet toad.

"Are you doing magic?" she asked, seeing Ron's wand out, about to spell his rat "Scabbers."

"let's see it then" she asked/demanded before puffing out her chest with hottie pride demonstrating her seemingly superior attitude. Ron cleared this throat  
"Sunshine, daisies, nice and mellow

Turn this stupid fat rat yellow"

Of course it didn't work, as the girl obnoxiously pointed out, "You're sure that's a real spell, well it's obviously not a very good one _isn't_ it?"

This girl had only been at our compartment for a minute and a half and already I didn't like her.

But then she barged in uninvited before sitting down next to me and fixed Harry's glasses. Demonstrating how a _real_ spell is done.

"I know who you are!" she exclaimed, "You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger and you are…"

she gestured to the two of us with an expression of disgust. "Ron Weasley" said our recent companion with his mouth full of candy.

"Not interested," I answered her, standing up. _"Rosalie!"_

Harry scolded me but I paid him no mind. "A rude remark or question equals = A rude answer. Besides I have no time for your type."

Tell her _exactly_ what I thought before gathering my changing robes in search for the girl's bathroom. Leaving the compartment in mid exclamation.

Once I returned it was just the boys again. I huffed before retaking my seat, seeing that the others changed too.

"Why did you do that Rosalie? Not need to make enemies on the first day" and "That was bloody brilliant!" were the sounds that came from them.

"I don't have to justify myself to you…But if you must know: One stuck up know it all third grader is enough to last a lifetime."

The rest of the ride went off without a hitch. Once we got off the train, it was nightfall but a beautiful one.

None the less, as people departed a loud male voice rang out that Harry identified as "Hagrid" saying that all first years were to follow him down to the boats.

Unfortunately, I got placed in the same boat that _that_ Granger girl from earlier was in.

Luckily this time she ignored me. Instead I found my attention on the giant man who called us.

He was huge not just in height but size too that he required his own private boat that lead the way across the lake towards an enormously lit castle.

When I finally reached the inside, all I could do was gaze in wonder.

Sleeping Beauty's Castle in Disneyland had nothing on this!

But soon enough my brother's voice successfully captured my awareness. He was apparently talking to some little urchin named "Draco Malfoy". Refusing his "request" at friendship.

Then to my surprise Professor McGonagall appeared on the steps above our group.

Both welcoming and giving us the rundown of the School before ushering us into the great hall. Where this "sorting hat" would decide what house you'll be in.

I did a quick peek at the teacher's table which was right up front.

The one seat in the middle resembling a throne sat an old man with a long white hair and beard to match the half-moon spectacles on his face.

 _That must be Dumbledore_ \- I thought,

My eyes ran over the others faces only to rest on this long nosed man with apparently greasy ebony shoulder length hair dressed in all black.

He wore an expression of irritable boredness. But what captured my interest was his _eyes_.

They were the same shape, color and eyebrows I saw whenever I looked in the mirror. _Could it be?_

Naaahhh!

Dumbledore concluded his speech that I hadn't been paying much attention to and the sorting began.

Most of the names I didn't know but it was fascinating to watch the enchanted rumpled up hat talk, shouting out the name of the house.

My brother seemed to take longer than anybody before it shrieked out "Gryffindor!"

Weasley had already been placed there, so it was nice that he'd have company that wouldn't drive him insane, since Granger was also in the same house.

One by one I watch them go and get sorted, finally it was my turn!

Once McGonagall called out my name, I could feel Dumbledore and the ebony haired man's stare. Taking a chance, I glanced at the second.

The poor man upon seeing me gasped and looked like he was about to have a heart attack before mouthing my birth mother's name.

I take it, he like everyone else knew her.

Regaining my focus, I walked towards the stool and sat down then I voice came in my ear:

" _Interesting, very interesting. They claim you to be sweet but there is a bit of spice there too. Very good, lots of ambition and a great potential for surprises yet to come, Better be…_ "SLYTHERIN!"


	3. The Introduction to the Snake Pit

**Thank you to all who've Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!  
 _  
_** _ **To Nickhedges5900:** **I took your advice and have begun modifying my stories.  
To Downton123: I'm happy you're enjoying it.  
**_ _ **To Esrelda Snape: Hopefully by the end of this chapter you'll get a taste of the beginning relationship between Snape and Rosalie.**_

 _ **3**_ **rd** _ **Person POV:  
**_

Shock heavily filled the room before the entire Slytherin House irrupted in applause.

While the other houses clapped politely as Hogwarts first exchange student from the States took her place among them.

Glancing at the Gryffindor table, she spotted her brother shaking his head in disbelief and disgust. _What was his problem?_ Oh well she'd find out later,

"Hey!" nudged the familiar blond haired, blue eyed boy on her left. "Which Pure Blood Family are _you_ from? Cause only Pureblood Witches and Wizards get sorted in here."

"And a few half-bloods too."

"Shut up Crabbe!" he hissed at the other boy who'd interrupted.

"So which is it?"

Taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice that she'd poured for herself. Rosalie swallowed and said "How about _"Don't Know"_ for the people from whom I received my life's blood gave me up for adoption." Not sure whether to trust this kid or not.

The boy grumbled in disgust "Must be Blood Traitors then… Their sort after all _would_ do something like that."

Rosalie had no idea what he was talking about but suspected it wasn't anything good. "Can we just… _not_ talk about this?"

A smug grin broke out on the boy's face as he placed his arm around her shoulders "Too right, you are! Besides having been placed in _our_ house, you've clearly chosen the _winning_ side. Name's Malfoy… _Draco_ Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyle," introducing himself and his two associates.

Barley resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the size of his ego, she said "Rosalie Young. Now can you _Please_ remove your arm. I thought the British were supposed to be _Gentleman_?"

It was probably one of the few times in his life that Draco's cheeks were red with embarrassment then anger at himself.

He hadn't meant to come on so strongly.

But he also hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since before Prof. McGonagall called her name and she sat on the stool. She was very pretty and seemed to have a worthy air about her. Other than the fact that she'd been talking to _Potter_ and _Weasley._ Now that she was in Slytherin that would soon change. She just needed to be around the right people and Draco would help her but first: _manners_.

"My apologizes, I did not mean to offend." He said once he obliged to the girl's simple request.

Rosalie merely shrugged it off saying "Thank you" as the feast was served and she dug in. Tasting a bit of everything in sight until she had her fill. Spending the rest of the time, watching people and studying the Great Hall's décor.

Until the Headmaster resumed his stand dismissing the house students and staff before wishing everyone a Good Night.

Their house "Perfect" (which is something like student body president) escorted the students to their dormitories. where their belonging had already been brought up or in Slytherin's case: _Down._ For their "house" was located in the dungeons of the castle.

Coming to halt at the huge life size portrait of an ancient wizard with a long graying beard. Dressed in sliver and green robes, stroking the serpent that was perched on his shoulders: "Salazar Slytherin" or so the title under it read.

Slytherin's Perfect said two words: "Pure Blood" and the frame swung aside to reveal a tunnel.

"Come on in Everyone, follow me" he instructed as the rest entered after in single file.

On the other side of the tunnel was an enormous common room with a fireplace and black sofas matching the house colored walls: Silver and Green.

With everybody now accounted for, the Perfect spoke again. "Please have a seat and wait here, First years. Our head of the house would like a word with you. Everyone else - go to your assigned quarters until orientation is over."

The First years didn't have to wait long.

Not even five minutes after the House Perfect left them. The same ebony haired, long nosed man that Rosalie had studied earlier in the Great Hall made an entrance before them with his long black robes flowing out behind him like bat wings.

Not smiling at all, he then addressed them with the utter most seriousness.

"Welcome to Slytherin – I am Professor Snape, the Potions master and _more_ importantly the Headof _your_ new house.

Now listen up:

The Sorting Hat chose you primarily for your Cunning and Ambitious talents.

There are those outside of your house that do not share your gifts. Some of them are envious. Others are fearful given many of your family's reputation.

In the Past and Present, students from the other houses have been known to target and humiliate young snakes such as yourselves. Which is why outside of this so called Sanctuary you're in now.

 _You act as One_ : You _are_ to look out for one another. Whether you get along or not. If you see anything suspicious, be sure to report it to me…."

He trailed off as his eyes met Rosalie's, for a moment he just stared at her with the faintest look of longing? "Miss Potter it is a surprise and an honor to find you staying among us."

She bashfully raised her hand, silently asking permission to speak. Shocking the most of the group, the professor didn't seem to be all that inviting.

Once she received his nod to continue she said,

"Thank you for that warm welcoming acknowledgement Professor but My name isn't "Potter," it's "Young" actually."


End file.
